fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bolt Fire/Galeria
Prace użytkowników Michigen i Lumcia bobas Bolt Fire.png|Bobasek by Michigen ImagesCAIV1ZWY.jpg|Mała Bolt Fire by Lumicia BF wersja chibi.png|Chibi Version by Michigen zbf.png|Tapeta by Lumicia Bf szkic.jpg|Biegnie by Michigen Base 52 by dashdinomlp-d5tke5j-1-.png|Biwak z siostrą by Lumicia Bolt Fire AZANT.png|Uśmiechnięta by Michigen Heart bf.png|Serduszko by Michigen with base Baby pony base by moonbases-d63dnb8-1-.png|Mała Fire by Lumicia Foals base by nopepixels-d61vdep-1-.png|Zabawy z kuzynką by Lumicia Earth filly roller skates base by simpleplan4life-d5wqxqt-1-.png|Na swoich rolkach by Lumicia sweetaśne djj 3.png|Już... Po..... TOBIE!- by Michigen (with base) do lll.png|No cześć by Lumicia do azant i bf.png|Ten mecz na pewno wygra nasza drużyna by Lumicia ciasioo.png|Mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam by Lumicia Trzy wariatki.png|Trzy wariatki by Michigen bolt fire sweet focia.png|Zdjęcie zrobione w ciemności by Michigen BF i CB brohoof.png|Brohoof! by Michigen Pony base 08 by anaxhedgecat-d5l9dvd-1-.png|I ty myślisz, że nas nabierzesz- z Shiny Bolt (powinny być niebieskie oczy BF) Mlp base 2 by xcherrybases-d5f2kiw-1-.png|Witaj! Pony base 7 by demonreapergirl-d5lqsu5-1-.png|Wściekła na siostrę 3 wymiar.png|Bolt w trzecim wymiarze Dada.png|Obrazek mojego autorstwa:D Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.png|Aaa...moje alter Ego ,świat i dziobak .By Michigen Zabawa.png|nie ma to jak zabawa z kuzynami<3 Jjjjjj.png|No prosze !!! Wyczaruj mi coś!!! Sweet.png|pożegnanie z pierwszym przyjacielem Dear sweet celestia what is that by batmanbrony-d6agjy9-1-.png|CHYBA COŚ NIE WYSZŁO !!!!!! Lot.png|Latająca Bolt Fire (w bazie) Base 5 happy filly by diamondponyartist-d67qw2m-1-.png Happy sisters base by rain approves-d56ftf5-1-.png|Z siostrą w zgodzie (chyba pierwszy raz) Jasienieboje.png|Ja się wcale nie boję! Narodzinki.png|Narodzinki Bolt (ta brązowa klacz to jej ciocia ,a ogier to tata) Azantnaświeta.png|AZANT na święta (sama rysowałam) Coznowu.png|Co znowu ???!!! Gorąco.png|Zaraz będzie tu gorąco !!! Sluchamcoe.png|No słucham , słucham Nachmurce.png Niezła.png|Niezła z ciebie rywalka Sofi Bolt fire i Dispenser by Lumcia.png|Ciociu ja chcę znaczek !!!! Bolt Fire i Bright Star by Lumcia.png|Wracking ball w wykonaniu Bolt'ie i Bright Star Bolt Fire szpieg by Lumcia.png|Co !? Ja szpiegiem?! No coś ty ! Mocno zdenerwowana Bolt Fire by Lumcia.png|Bolt i jej nowa umiejentność- na tym obrazku bardzo zdenerwowana, aż jej sę kopytka zapaliły Bolt Fire jako Fire Star by Lumcia.png|Jako Fire Star Bolt fire w szaliku by Lumcia.png|W szaliczku <3 Bolt Fire , Dark Mage and Katy Moon by Lumcia and HusSia.png|Mój rysunek + genialne cieniowanie Panny HusSiałkowej Bolt Fire i Dark Mage by Lumcia.png|Bolt'ie i Dark (dziw Fajerka ma związane wosy ) Bolt Fire jako postać z anime.png|Bolt wcieliła się w role Minato z anime "Naruto" (jeżeli też chcesz podobny obrazek możesz zamówić go na moim blogu) Bolt Fire in my dreams.png|Bolt w moich snach (taka dziwna wow) Szalona Bolt Fire by HusSia.png|Dzieło HusSi które było w moim folderze nieruszone przez tyle miesięcy... Bolt Fire i mama by Lumcia.png|Ach te piękne czasy... (Bolt jakaś taka duża na tym rysunku0,o) Bolt Fire and her family by Lumcia.png|Cała rodzinka <3 Bolt Fire and White Feather.png|Siostrzana przyjażń ( Taa... teraz to jest siostrzana, krwawa wojna ) Bolt Fire and dad by Lumca.png|Z tatuśkiem <3 Bolt Fire prostuje skrzydła by Lumcia.png|Prostowanie skrzydeł przed treningiem Prace innych użytkowników Jjjjj.png|Bolt Fire by FluttyShy 22.GIF Bolt Fire by Nataniella.png|Piekana praca Natanieli Bolt Fire By Pan Biszkopcik.jpg|Bolt od użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik Bolt Fire by Narcisa~.jpg|Piękne dzieło użytkowniczki Narcisa~ Bolt Fire by Koniara2242.png|Bolt Fire by Koniara2242 Bolt Fire By Biszkopcik.jpg|Kolejny śliczny ubrazek od Pana Biszkopcika Bardzo dziękuuję za przecudne prace !!! <3 Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria